eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
2010 Guide Competition
Until further notice, these rules are subject to change without warning, depending on the sale of Earth Eternal. This change may include the removal of any in-game reward. What is a Guide? A guide is just as the name suggests -- you explaining to others how to do something. Unlike the rest of the Earth Eternal Wiki, which must be encyclopedic, guides can be opinionated, personal, and even in first person. They can go into much more detail than our normal pages about strategy, game mechanics (for example, what you can do to maximize the effects of your attacks), play-style, etc. Some possible topics for a guide include how to play a class, a questline, a dungeon, a situation that players often (or rarely) get into, how to gear your characters; anything that can be related to Earth Eternal is acceptable, but keep in mind that the usefulness of a guide is part of the judging criteria. Guides regarding the use of the Earth Eternal Wiki instead of the game itself may be made, but will not be included in this competition. For some examples of what we're looking for, take a look at FFXIclopdia's Category:Guides or the Misc. Guides over at PunkBunnie.com! What do I have to do? All you have to do is write a guide to something. It's simple. Basically, write down what happens, and the way you go about it. The guides are typically almost like lab reports, and can be anywhere from a page to hundreds of pages in length -- just keep in mind that they're being judged and guides that don't give enough information or go off on (useless) tangents will do poorly. They're also guides, not novels; while stories can be beneficial, they should not make up the entire guide. To submit a guide to the competition, you need only create a page on the Wiki named Guide:of Guide. Names can be creative or generic, but keep in mind that for your guide to be successful the community should be able to figure out what it's about relatively easily. The guide itself can be however you like, so long as it follows the policies listed at Earth Eternal Wiki:Guides. When you are positive you have completed your guide, place at the top; as soon as an administrator is available, it will be accepted and protected -- after your guide is accepted, it will not be editable until after the competition. What do I get? At this time, the reward for this competition is no longer known. The previous award was generously offered Sparkplay, and there is no guarantee that whatever company purchases the game will wish to contribute to this competition. Though the competition will still be held for the time being, it is entirely possible that this competition may have different prizes from the originals, shown below for reference: The overall winner will receive 5000 ($50) in-game credits.The (overall) runner-up will receive 2500 ($25) in-game credits.The highest user-rated guide, excluding the overall winners, will receive 2500 ($25) in-game credits.The guide which receives the most votes, excluding all other winners, will receive 1000 ($10) in-game credits. The judge's top pick, excluding all other winners, will receive 1000 ($10) in-game credits. How are guides judged? The guides are judged by a small panel of judges and the general public. Since this wiki revolves around the community, the majority of the score will be by the public. The public's score will have two portions. First, each community member can review the guide and rate it on a scale of 0.0 to 10.0, allowing one decimal place. To ensure that community members actually read the guide before rating it, no rating will be counted without at least a short review (1-2 sentences even). This rating will make up 55% percent of a guide's score. Also, each community member will have an opportunity to vote for a single guide. The percent of votes received by a guide makes up 15% of the final score. Entrants may not vote for any guide, but may review guides other than their own. The judging panel will consist of one member of the Wikia staff, two Earth Eternal Wiki administrators, two Sparkplay staff members/volunteers, and four prominent community members. (Community judges will be invited to the positions but may refuse; there will be many guides to read, and being on the judging panel disqualifies an individual from the competition),The panel's scores are 30% of the overall score. The purpose of this panel is so that each guide may receive a consistent rating, because many people will only read certain guides -- they may run out of time, or only wish to read ones that interest them, or even reading only friends' guides.) If for example, all of the readers of mage guides are more lenient than to those that read druid guides, the mage guides would then have an unfair advantage. All of the judges' scores are weighted equally; many categories, however, have multiple judges, giving one-judge categories less impact on the final score. The judges will be assigned a category at the beginning of the competition, and they score the same aspect of every guide to ensure fairness. In addition to their category, all 9 judges will submit a rating (0.0-10.0) much like the community; these will be averaged and make up the final 10% of the judging panel's score. The judging panel will rate on: For any of you dorky math geniuses, the scores will be calculated by the following equation -- bracketed words are variables, and the included parentheses represent the maximum value of each: Examples: Arbitration Committee Any disputes are handled by a committee, consisting of two Earth Eternal Wiki staff members, and one Sparkplay staff member/volunteers. An entrant may appeal a review which (s)he feels is malicious or fake (i.e. unrelated or incoherent, as if the reviewer did not even look at the guide) -- this does not include mere opinions which the contestant feels is too harsh. To do so, please send an email to __arbcomittee__. This committee may, with a 65% or more majority, vote to nullify the review, and in some cases all others by that community member. Also, any community member who has reviewed and rated more than 75% of entries may email the committee to request a second vote, unless less than ten entries total are accepted; the committee can award a second vote to any reviewer who is legitimately critiquing the guides.